


Любовь — звезда, которою моряк определяет место в океане

by rio_abajo_rio



Series: Рыжий [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Майтимо и Финдекано, герои текста"Кот среди эльфов"(https://ficbook.net/readfic/6161131), наконец вступают в брак.





	Любовь — звезда, которою моряк определяет место в океане

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Star to Every Wandering Bark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304554) by [Lepidopteran (lepi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepi/pseuds/Lepidopteran). 



> Фик переведён на Фандомную битву 2017 для команды fandom JRRT 2017.  
> Вновь благодарю мою бету vitanga и прекрасную художницу ten-thousand-leaves (sassynails) нарисовавшую к серии 2 прекрасные иллюстрации.
> 
> ...и если от сладости текста у читателя начнут слипаться зубы – вспомните, сколько претерпели герои в каноне и как сильно страдали в приквеле, и зубы сразу разлипнутся!

_Мешать соединенью двух сердец_  
Я не намерен. Может ли измена  
Любви безмерной положить конец?  
Любовь не знает убыли и тлена.  
Любовь — над бурей поднятый маяк,  
Не меркнущий во мраке и тумане.  
Любовь — звезда, которою моряк  
Определяет место в океане.  
Любовь — не кукла жалкая в руках  
У времени, стирающего розы  
На пламенных устах и на щеках,  
И не страшны ей времени угрозы.  
А если я не прав и лжет мой стих,  
То нет любви — и нет стихов моих! 

_Вильям Шекспир, сонет 116 (в пер. С. Маршака)_

— Хочу жениться на тебе под светом звезд, — заявил Финдекано, лишь Майтимо проснулся. Он лежал рядом, на боку, опершись на локоть, и смотрел на Майтимо так, будто никак не мог наглядеться. Майтимо знал, что Финдекано уже смотрел на него так не раз, и не два — но все равно у него перехватило дыхание. И Финдекано усмехнулся, а Майтимо отвел взгляд — иначе как бы он вновь обрел способность дышать?

— Для меня не имеет значения, где и как, — ответил он хриплым со сна голосом, — я просто больше никогда не хочу с тобой разлучаться. — И он потянулся к Финдекано, стиснув его левую ладонь своей так, что их обручальные кольца тихо звякнули друг о друга. — А хотя, — добавил он, — если мы слишком промедлим с планами до пира, мои братья и сестра точно вмешаются и сделают все по-своему — как и всегда!

Финдекано расхохотался и наклонился поцеловать Майтимо — так долго и так пылко.

— Не могу поверить, что сегодня мы наконец поженимся, — разорвав поцелуй, сказал он, — я сотни лет об этом мечтал!

Майтимо притянул его к себе для еще одного поцелуя… так хотелось ощутить еще раз, как гладкие губы Финдекано скользят по его губам. Он мог и не отвечать — Финдекано слишком хорошо знал, как Майтимо винит себя за то, что из-за него им пришлось ждать так долго. И, конечно же, когда он отстранился от Финдекано, то увидел на его лице улыбку, а в улыбке — лишь нежное принятие.

— Я тебя люблю, — мягко сказал Финдекано. — Хотел бы я спрятать тебя ото всех тут и ни с кем с тобой на пиру не делиться! Я слишком часто тебя терял… и стал таким ревнивцем! Сначала я потерял тебя в Валиноре, когда наши семьи охладели друг к другу, потом, когда достиг берегов Белерианда и оказалось, что тебя нет… Но я нашел тебя — и опять потерял из-за Химринга… а потом погиб и потерял снова. И еще раз потерял — когда умер Рыжий. И четыре года я думал, что ты ушел навсегда — а теперь еще эти шесть лет, которые мы ждали, чтоб пожениться! Но я всегда, всегда верил, что мы снова обретем друг друга. Эльфы не созданы для потерь, подобных моим. Ты разбил меня на кусочки — но твое обещание и твое тепло собрали меня воедино.

Майтимо вздохнул и подвинулся ближе, положив голову на обнаженный живот Финдекано.

— Ты сам бы собрал себя воедино, даже если бы я не вернулся. Ты невероятно силен — и самый храбрый из эльфов. Когда ты был Верховным королем, я бы пошел за тобой куда угодно. Вот что я должен был сделать — а не пасть жертвой собственного высокомерия.

Прохладный ветерок пошевелил и растрепал волосы Майтимо, и Финдекано бережно откинул их с его лица.

— Может, я больше никогда тебя не оставлю и именно так и исцелюсь, — ответил он, и голос его был таким мягким. — Обе твои матери думают, что это слишком странно? Если так думает Финдарато, мне все равно — я все еще его старше, пусть ты теперь и моложе!

— Никто из них не считает это более странным, чем спать в одной постели до свадьбы, — покачал головой Майтимо. — Да мы всегда были странными, с самого начала! — он перевернулся, утыкаясь лицом в гладкую кожу Финдекано, ощущая щекой движение его мускулов и мерный сильный стук его сердца. Спать в одной постели в доме Нерданель давно вошло у них в привычку — и пусть это было дело совершенно необычное по любым эльфийским меркам, их семьи дозволили им такое с легкостью. Все слишком хорошо знали, сколь мучительна разлука.

— Подумай только: с сегодняшней ночи все оставшиеся ночи мы будем рядом!

У Майтимо вырвался смешок.

— Ты что, только что понял? — и он снова собрался было целовать кузена, но тут полог отодвинули — на них исподлобья глядел Карнистир.

— Уже закончили? — грубовато буркнул он. — Кое-кто из нас тут вынужден все это слушать! Спускайтесь и поприветствуйте гостей — свой брак под звездами будете отмечать позже, подальше от нас всех!

Финдекано захихикал — что гулом отдалось в голове лежащего на его животе Майтимо.

— Скоро закончим, братец, так что можешь считать выполненным свой долг гонца!

— Слава Валар! — сухим, как опавшая листва, голосом пробурчал Карнистир и ушел.

Как только он вышел, опустив за собой полог, Финдекано откинулся на спину.

— Из всех гостей нашего свадебного пира за нами послали именно его? — рассмеялся он. — Боюсь, без твоего чуткого руководства твои братья принимают ужаснейшие решения!

Еще до возрождения такие слова задели бы Майтимо, но сейчас он просто встал и потянулся.

— Пойду приму ванну… не хочу встречаться с твоей семьей неумытым!

Финдекано в ответ швырнул в него подушкой.

— Моя семья уже видела тебя в крови только что растерзанных тобой мышей! И перед сном ты уже мылся, как и я, а ночь была нежаркой, это тебе не переменчивый Белерианд! Либо ты не хочешь пахнуть мной — что просто смешно! — либо ищешь оправданий, чтобы оттянуть праздник. И, — он коварно усмехнулся, — все смогут узнать, какой ты смешной, так что ты только сильней себя опозоришь!

Майтимо вздохнул и в согласии склонил голову.

— Что ж, подготовишь меня тогда? — спросил он, и Финдекано потянулся к столу в изголовье за золотыми лентами. Майтимо уселся в кресло и откинулся на спинку, чтобы Финдекано смог расчесать ему волосы и вплести ленты. Так они договорились давно… но от того, как пальцы Финдекано ловко и нежно перебирали его волосы… и от понимания, какие именно ленты он вплетает туда, у Майтимо по всему телу побежали мурашки.

— Твои волосы и так как огонь, — прошептал Финдекано, отводя пряди с шеи Майтимо и целуя его чуть ниже линии роста волос. — Золото блестит не так ярко, но с ним ты будешь сиять, словно солнце.

— Мне важно лишь то, что оно делает меня твоим.

Пальцы Финдекано на мгновение замерли, и он сам тоже умолк. Майтимо прикрыл глаза и дал себе раствориться в ощущениях.

Наряды у обоих были одинаковы: белые мантии, расшитые золотым и зеленым, — вышивала сама Амариэ. Майтимо повернулся посмотреть на Финдекано — и у него перехватило дыхание. Тот выглядел сверкающим и в то же время строгим, словно один из самих майар. Только куда красивее их всех… и перед глазами Майтимо пронеслись образы-воспоминания: хохочущий Финдекано, весь в грязи; Финдекано в крови и копоти битвы…

Финдекано шагнул вперед, и Майтимо заставил себя предостерегающе поднять ладонь.

— После пира, — прошептал он Финдекано, — мы ждали так долго…

— Не понимаю, почему мы не можем пропустить эту церемонию! Пусть бы они все пировали, пока мы празднуем нашу свадьбу наедине! — громко пожаловался Финдекано, когда они спустились к гостям.

Нолофинвэ фыркнул от смеха и поднял свой кубок с вином. Он сидел с другими членами семей Финдекано и Финдарато, подальше от возрожденных сыновей Феанаро — но не казался недовольным положением дел или как-то задетым их присутствием, и Майтимо с облегчением выдохнул. Соединяя эти две «партии» друг с другом, уселись рядышком Тауриэль и Ириссэ; Майтимо расслышал, как они, поверх длинного стола, уставленного блюдами с хлебом и ломтями рыбы, увлеченно обсуждают способы свежевания дичи. На лице Макалаурэ, сидевшего рядом с Тауриэль, было написано страдание.

— Это время для семьи, — решительно заявила Нерданель, обняла обоих за плечи и подвела к столу, к местам рядом с Ириссэ. — Мы и так уже сделали вам много поблажек, так что уж дождитесь конца пира, прежде чем улизнуть, словно воришки.

— И что, решили, кто будет невестой? — Майтимо ухватил с тарелки пальцами кусок рыбы с тарелки и тут же съел, намеренно игнорируя осуждающие взгляды, которыми его сразу одарили обе матери.

— Мы решили, — чопорно объявил Финдарато, — что девушки, выдаваемой замуж, у нас вовсе нет. А матерей зато целых три. Так что роли матерей возьмем на себя мы с Нолофинвэ. И Варду в свидетели призову вместо твоей матери я.

— Сегодняшняя церемония не подходит ни под один наш обычай, — Анайрэ склонилась над столом так, что ее серьги звякнули. — Вы достигли совершеннолетия не впервые, а уже умирали и возродились. Нет необходимости принуждать вас исполнять роли, которые вам совсем не подходят.

Она подняла глаза на Нолофинвэ, и тот отвел взгляд; Майтимо предположил, что как раз он-то выступал за традиционное материнское благословение. Анайрэ кивнула и опять переключилась на Иримэ, с которой вела беседу; сидевшая рядом Финдис засмеялась чему-то, но может, это было просто совпадением, а вот смех Эарвен случайностью точно не был.

Майтимо улыбнулся, глядя в тарелку — под столом Финдекано наощупь сжал его бедро. Все члены семьи вокруг смеялись, громко переговаривались, ели и пили. Не было места ни для печали, ни для вины, и он не мог больше испытывать ненависти к своему несовершенному телу, раз уж Финдекано готов был жениться на нем таком. Все, что он чувствовал, — радость и окутывавшую его любовь.

***

И сама церемония была наполнена смехом, как и пир до нее. Раньше Майтимо думал, что все пройдет торжественно, в сдержанных улыбках, тихих признаниях. Но не торжественности в эти дни искали члены его так много раз распадавшейся семьи, а веселья и искренних открытых улыбок — и он сам был этому только рад. Благословлявший новобрачных Финдарато, надевая свадебное ожерелье на Финдекано, замер на полпути и одарил его суровым взглядом, что вызвало у всех присутствовавших взрыв хохота.

— А что я могу поделать! — попытался он оправдаться. — Вы что же, думали, мне так весело отдавать сына в мужья кузену?!

Не отрывая пальцев от струн арфы, Макалаурэ приподнял брови.

— Если скажешь, что не знал, что так и случится, с того самого мига, как увидел знак на ладони младенца, я скажу, что ты лжец! — заявил он, и дальнейшую их перепалку заглушил еще более оглушительный хохот.

Майтимо бросил взгляд на Финдекано — его любимый стоял в центре всего этого беспорядка так безмятежно, будто ничего и не слышал, сияюще улыбаясь ему. И Майтимо ощутил, как кровь прилила к щекам, и голова пошла кругом так, что пришлось посмотреть под ноги, чтоб на них удержаться. Он мечтал, чтобы церемония поскорее закончилась. Весь этот веселый смех вокруг только отбирал у них все моменты наедине, и стук сердца Майтимо словно отсчитывал их. Но уже так скоро они с Финдекано смогут уйти, так скоро они вступят в брак, как мечтали, наедине друг с другом, под звездами…

Наконец смех притих, и церемонию можно было продолжить, Нолофинвэ надел ожерелье на Майтимо — и тот почувствовал, как его сердце трепещет. Вот оно: они с Финдекано прямо сейчас обмениваются кольцами, снимая серебряные и надевая золотые обручальные — и как только это произошло, Финдекано схватил Майтимо за руку и решительно потащил к дверям.

— Не стесняйтесь, продолжайте без нас пировать сколько хотите, хоть до восхода солнца! — крикнул он гостям на бегу. — Ну, а мы с вами прощаемся! Для того, что случится теперь, свидетелей нам не нужно!

Они выскочили на улицу, опьяненные — не вином, предвкушением. Вслед неслись пожелания новобрачным — но вот и они остались позади, рассеявшись в ночной тишине.

Финдекано замедлил бег, лишь когда они оказались достаточно далеко от праздника — теперь слышен был лишь невнятный гул, голоса было не разобрать. А совсем остановились они только на заросшей мягкой травой поляне с видом на маленький водопад — и Майтимо повернулся к Финдекано, коснувшись его щеки своей неловкой рукой.

— Ты все продумал заранее… — мягко сказал он. — Когда?..

— Я нашел эту поляну, когда ты умер в теле Рыжего, — тихо признался ему Финдекано и, вздохнув, прильнул к ладони щекой. — Я был тут всего лишь однажды и больше не возвращался, потому что красота моему горю не подходила… лишь обостряло тоску по невозможному… в то время я верил, что потерял тебя навсегда. А теперь ты тут, со мной, и я так хочу прогнать прочь всю печаль, которую испытывал, глядя на эту красоту. — И он повернул голову, целуя ладонь Майтимо. — Ты так прекрасен в лунном свете…

У Майтимо перехватило горло. Он погладил большим пальцем Финдекано по щеке, пусть руке и было больно. Финдекано прикрыл глаза и судорожно выдохнул — не в возбуждении, просто ошеломленный нахлынувшими чувствами.

— Я никогда не хотел жениться ни на ком другом, — тихо признался Майтимо. — Ты единственный для меня… иногда я думал, что буду счастлив остаться один столько, сколько ты будешь жить счастливо…

— Никогда бы я не был счастлив без тебя рядом!

Это было даже не утверждение — Финдекано говорил так спокойно и просто, будто иначе и быть не могло, и у Майтимо заныло в груди, и он покачал головой.

— Говорят, то, что случается после заключения брака, происходит само собой… но так говорят только про свадьбу двух эльфов, которые могут зачать ребенка…

Глаза Финдекано ярко вспыхнули, и он улыбнулся широко и так нежно.

— Не думаю, что это так сложно! Я уверен, наши фэа сами соединятся друг с другом, когда соединятся роа. — Он чуть склонил голову. — Ты волнуешься, что Валар не примут твою любовь ко мне — но они уже приняли! Не нужно делать ничего, чего ты не хочешь!

— Я не об этом волнуюсь, — проговорил Майтимо. — Я тебя боюсь разочаровать…

— Да никогда! — яростно возразил Финдекано, хватая Майтимо за руку с пятном и целуя ее так же, как только что целовал другую, чуть ниже обручального кольца. — Никогда ты не разочаруешь меня!

Майтимо улыбнулся и наклонился к нему — ну как удержаться и не поцеловать Финдекано! Казалось, сам воздух гудит от предвкушения того, к чему они шли. Он отстранился — только чтобы раздеться, сложив парадные одежды на траву рядом. Финдекано последовал его примеру, и они опустились друг перед другом на колени, неторопливо целуясь… так сладко, так нежно… и Майтимо сдвинул брови и скользнул языком между губ Фингона — тот отозвался потрясенным вздохом.

— Вовсе не странно так целоваться на брачном ложе! — прошептал Майтимо, чуть отстраняясь, и Финдекано пылко посмотрел на него.

— Вовсе не странно!

Их окутывал лунный и звездный свет, и они возлегли на свое брачное ложе. Финдекано не торопился, скользя ладонями по обнаженному телу Майтимо, медленно целуя его. Майтимо нежно касался Финдекано в ответ, ладонью лаская его спину, ощущая, как под кожей перекатываются мышцы. Вроде все то же он ощущал множество и множество раз до того — они с Финдекано никогда не стыдились касаться друг друга. Но сейчас все было иначе… Эти прикосновения разжигали огонь, желание, обещание повторить происходящее еще тысячи и тысячи раз.

Само время текло иначе в этом мире под звездами, созданном лишь для них двоих, подобно ходу времени в Мандосе. Майтимо даже не знал, сколько же прошло времени, прежде чем Финдекано, выдохнув, прижался бедрами к его бедрам. И улыбнулся Майтимо; уголки его упругих губ приподнялись, он закинул ногу на Майтимо и рывком перевернул их так, что они перекатились по траве. Майтимо вздрогнул — и тут же приподнялся, опершись на локти, чтобы не придавить Финдекано своей тяжестью.

— Финдекано?.. — выдохнул Майтимо, но тут же сам наклонился для поцелуя, не дожидаясь ответа. И Финдекано тихо и ободряюще простонал в поцелуй, а когда они отстранились друг от друга, он положил ладонь на щеку Майтимо.

— Не хочу давить на тебя, — проговорил он, на что Майтимо протестующе фыркнул, — но я мечтал об этом дне всю свою жизнь. Воображал, как ты меня трогаешь, как прижимаешься ко мне — кожа к коже! — так, что между нами нет ни просвета… — улыбка стала соблазнительной, и он коснулся губами уха Майтимо. — Как ты входишь меня, как я вхожу в тебя…

Майтимо пришлось зажмуриться и перевести дыхание, но Финдекано был не готов его просто так отпускать. Он прижал свои бедра к его бедрам и качнулся, потираясь о него… так жарко… и Майтимо не удержался и подался бедрами ему навстречу. И их движение друг к другу — жаркое, влажное — и осознание всей душой, что теперь они женаты, будто что-то сдвинуло в его фэа и что-то в нем изменило. Финдекано принялся тихо и чуть хрипловато напевать под нос такую знакомую мелодию, задававшую ритм их движению, это пение сплеталось с неистовым дыханием Майтимо — и он стал неистово толкаться в Финдекано — и достиг пика наслаждения. И Финдекано сразу последовал за ним, ошеломленно вскрикнув, а затем, рассмеявшись, прерывисто выдохнул и обхватил Майтимо за затылок, притягивая вниз, к себе.

— Мы женаты… — пробормотал он, — ты мой, я твой, до конца Арды. Нет — дальше! Даже Валар больше нас не разлучить!

— Я твой, — подтвердил Майтимо и осторожно перевернул их обоих на бок, так что теперь можно было расслабиться без страха раздавить новоиспеченного мужа. Финдекано не сопротивлялся, лишь прижался к Майтимо теснее, когда они улеглись. Казалось, он весь, с головы до ног, светился изнутри чистым огнем, счастьем, радостью жизни.

Все казалось таким естественным: соединение фэа, кульминация и разрядка, отдых. Ничего более естественного раньше в жизни Майтимо будто и не было, и оказалось, что он лежит и смеется, безо всякой причины. И Финдекано присоединился к нему, без насмешек и без подначек, но с чистейшей радостью.

— Кажется, тут неподалеку ручей, — наконец отсмеявшись, проговорил Майтимо. — пойдешь со мной искупаться?

Финдекано потянулся к нему и провел языком по его коже… и Майтимо словно со стороны услышал глубокий горловой стон, который издал сам, совершенно невольно.

— Да зачем? Так хочешь поскорее смыть с себя мой запах?

— Я думал, мы можем опять повторить… если ты не устал… — заявил Майтимо, и глаза Финдекано потемнели от желания. Он перекатился и вскочил на ноги, протянув Майтимо руку, чтобы помочь тому встать. — Что ж, думаю, это ответ!

— Думай что хочешь! — в ответ зубы Финдекано ярко блеснули в усмешке. — Но предупреждаю: в следующий заход мне понадобится куда больше времени — я обнаружил тут, что желаю узнать тебя всего целиком не только с помощью пальцев, но еще и рта!

Майтимо задрожал.

— Только если ты дашь мне сделать в ответ то же самое!

— Всегда и когда захочешь, Майтимо, любимый мой.


End file.
